


tricks on me [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: pod-o-ween [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beware of spoiler, Canonical Character Death, Female Friendship, Ghosts, Mentors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Talking to Ghosts, she who has not seen the new movie must not enter here, so many spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “General Organa?” Rey was suddenly running up to her, and the ghost was gone. Just as well. It wouldn't do to look crazy in front of the kid, talking to thin air. “Excuse me, General, I was wondering if I might ask you a question?”Leia felt her lips twist into a smirk. “I believe you just did.”





	tricks on me [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truthtakestime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/gifts), [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tricks on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632051) by [truthtakestime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthtakestime/pseuds/truthtakestime). 



> Recorded for arkadyevna's prompt for pod-o-ween 2018

**Title:** tricks on me

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) 

**Author:** truthtakestime 

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Leia Organa/Han Solo

 **Rating:** Gen 

**Length:** 7:47

**Summary:**

“General Organa?” Rey was suddenly running up to her, and the ghost was gone. Just as well. It wouldn't do to look crazy in front of the kid, talking to thin air. “Excuse me, General, I was wondering if I might ask you a question?”  
Leia felt her lips twist into a smirk. “I believe you just did.”

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632051)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Tricks%20On%20Me.mp3)


End file.
